Lucha de gigantes
by Layla Clapton
Summary: Tenía que ser ella, siempre era la causante de todo, la contrincante y la víctima favorita del monstruo. Ahora, se había convertido en su cómplice sin saberlo.


Este fic participa del Reto especial "_Una canción, una historia_" del foro "_Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers_".

El potterverso es de J.K Rowling

"_Vaya pesadilla corriendo con una bestia detrás. Dime que es mentira, un sueño tonto y no más"._

_Antonio Vega, Nacha Pop._

* * *

**Lucha de gigantes**

Todo empezó con un choque, con un encuentro. Del mismo modo que tienen comienzo las grandes luchas.

Una colisión contra la realidad que fue como una caída en picado. En el momento en que lo que el _monstruo_ le decía cada día se materializó tomando la forma de Lily.

Tenía que ser ella, siempre era la causante de todo, la contrincante y la víctima favorita del _monstruo_. Ahora, se había convertido en su cómplice sin saberlo.

Su risa, esa risa cantarina y dulce, que detonaba desde su garganta y ocultaba tras su mano, llegaba a los oídos de Scorpius como disparos directos a su alma.

_¿Escuchas como su risa suena distinta, como no suena fingida, como no denota ese punto de tristeza que tiene contigo? _

Porque no estaba dirigida a él. Era para Scamander y lo que fuese que le había susurrado al oído.

Scorpius sentía ahora, después de haberla dejado ir, como se escapaba ante sus ojos. Quería apartar la vista de ahí, darle la espalda a la realidad, pero no podía; el _monstruo_ no le dejaba.

_Es lo que tú has causado, si no la hubieses querido alejar de mí ahora serías tú quien estaría abrazado a ella. _

Mentía. Ellos nunca podrían estar así, él le acabaría haciendo daño, _él _le obligaría, y eso era lo último que quería. Lily era demasiado buena e inocente como para ser dañada.

Lo contrario a él y a su monstruo.

Es mentira que los polos opuestos se atraen. Se corrompen. Se entrevén y se modifican de forma imborrable hasta que los originales desaparecen. Por eso, no podía permitir que Lily fuera corrompida al juntarse con él, aunque doliese.

Aunque implicase verla feliz sin él.

_¿Aunque implique que le seas indiferente? ¿Qué no le importes? ¿Qué te odie? Además, ya le has causado daño ¿o ya has olvidado vuestra discusión?_

No la había olvidado, al fin y al cabo, era parte de la culpa de que hubiese tomado esa decisión. Pero había sido necesario, la única forma de alejarla.

_Y lo has conseguido. _

Le siseó con malicia.

Se estaban besando.

_Tu plan terminó saliendo a la perfección. Parece que esta vez has ganado tú. Tú solo has demostrado como todos te olvidan o te odian, que siempre estarás solo. Solamente conmigo, hasta que desaparezcas._

—Cállate.

Kurt, que estaba sentado a su lado mirando el partido de quidditch, se giró al oírle hablar.

— ¿Has dicho algo?

Oyó la voz de su amigo como un susurro lejano. Su respiración aumentaba de velocidad, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. Se ahogaba.

_Así es como se siente la victoria. _

Quería gritar, gritarle que se callara, pero no le salía la voz, no tenía aire para hacerlo.

Se sentía ajeno a todo, solo podía escuchar la risa del monstruo resonando en su cabeza, riéndose de lo frágil que era. Una risa que se convertía en la de Lily.

Quería morirse.

Pero, aún así, seguía intentando conseguir aire.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue borroso. Sin saber cómo, acabó debajo de las gradas, respirando con una bolsa de papel, y agarrado a Kurt.

—Respira, respira por la bolsa. Intenta no pensar en nada —le sugería mientras le acariciaba el pelo para relajarle.

Funcionaba, empezaba a dejar de temblar y de faltarle el aire.

— ¿Mejor?

Asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Has asustado a todos los de la grada. Menos mal que he conseguido traerte aquí antes de que se enterará algún profesor. Tenías un ataque de ansiedad.

—Ya lo sé. Gracias por la bolsa, es un buen truco.

—Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, los muggles los resuelven así y no sé si hay algún hechizo para pararlos.

—Pociones. Hay pociones para evitarlos.

Estaban sentados en el suelo, apoyados sobre los cimientos de las gradas, y Scorpius entre las piernas de Kurt.

—Scorpius, ¿qué ha pasado?

—He tenido un ataque de ansiedad.

— ¿Por qué? Hufflepuff no juega tan mal al quidditch.

No le contestó, se levantó, le dio las gracias y se alejó de ahí.

* * *

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? No lo recordaba.

Se acordaba de haber estado con Kurt, del ataque de ansiedad y de la conversación con él, a partir de ahí tenía un vacio en su mente.

Ahora, estaba en una casa abandonada, sin amueblar y a oscuras.

—Lumos.

Una leve luz salió de la punta de su varita dibujando sombras en la habitación.

Era un cuarto de baño.

Un espejo roto ocupaba toda una pared. Se miró a través de él. Estaba pálido, ojeroso y despeinado, tenía un aspecto horrible.

Levantó la vista de sus ojos en el espejo y lo vio. El monstruo estaba ahí, detrás de él.

Era real.

—_¿Asustado?_

Temblaba.

Era grotesco, era el mismo desfigurado.

El monstruo se lanzó encima de él y lo estampó contra el cristal. Luego se alejó de él, dejándolo doblado sobre el lavabo, y cogió un cristal del espejo.

Lo erguió y le ofreció el cristal.

—_Elige como ponerle fin a esto._

Con el trozo de cristal entre sus manos descubrió que ahí tenía la solución. La única solución.

Lo presionó entre sus manos hasta perder las consciencia, hasta que desapareció.

* * *

Si hubiese llegado unos minutos más tarde todo habría acabado.

Cuando Lily llegó a la Casa de los Gritos, no había señales de que hubiese nadie más ahí pero, guiada por el mapa, sabía que no era así.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de una patada y dio un grito de terror al ver la tétrica escena; Scorpius estaba tendido bocabajo en el suelo alrededor de un charco de sangre.

— ¡Scorpius!

Corrió a donde estaba y le dio la vuelta bruscamente, para comprobar si seguía vivo. Respiraba.

—Scorpius…Scorpius, vamos despierta…

Le temblaba el cuerpo, estaba llorando. No sabía qué hacer. Sacó su varita de la capa y, con el mejor pulso que pudo, le apuntó a las manos:

— ¡Episkey!

Lo había conseguido, había parado la hemorragia, aunque había perdido mucha sangre. Le lanzó un _enervate_ que no le causó ningún efecto. Necesitaba ayuda, no podía llevarlo ella sola hasta Hogwarts.

Comenzó a gritar, a pedir auxilio. Lanzó hechizos al aire para dar señales para que supieran que estaban ahí. Hogsmade entero se despertó al escuchar los gritos provenientes de la vivienda, pero nadie salió de sus casas.

Lily probó a lanzar un _patronus _corpóreo pero de su varita no salían más que leves destellos plateados, no podía dejar de pensar en Scorpius inconsciente y los recuerdos felices para conseguir el hechizo desaparecían.

—Un recuerdo feliz. Un recuerdo feliz…

Su primer vuelo en escoba.

Nada.

Su primer día en Hogwarts.

Tampoco.

O sí.

—_Perdón, que choque más tonto. Lo siento mucho —dijó una Lily de menos de un metro y medio de altura y con las gafas mal colocadas por el choque contra el hombro del rubio. _

— _¿Estás bien? Te sangra la nariz._

—_Sí, sí. No es nada. _

_Pero él le levantó la cabeza con una mano y le tapó la nariz mientras buscaba un pañuelo con el que limpiarle la sangre. Estaban demasiado cerca. Lily nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico que no fuesen sus hermanos o los gemelos. Se ruborizó. _

—_Tienes que mirar para abajo y apretarte la nariz con el pañuelo hasta que pare de salirte sangre. _

_Le cogió de los hombros y le dirigió a uno de los compartimentos del tren. Una vez sentados, uno enfrente del otro, se presentó. _

—_Soy Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. _

—_Lily Potter. _

—_Vaya forma más accidentada de empezar el curso, Potter. _

* * *

— _¿Así que Ravenclaw? Que sorpresa —le dijo el mayor, como si no se hubiese hecho un leve silencio cuando el sombrero la seleccionó. _

—_Sí, desde luego. _

—_Es la mejor casa, si no fuera por el monstruo de la Torre de Ravenclaw que le roba las neuronas a las niñas pelirrojas de primero con problemas en la nariz —le contó con cara seria. _

—_Tengo once años, no soy una niña y no me creo esa tontería. _

—_Uy, sí, que mayor. Once años. _

—_Estoy segura de que soy más madura que tú. Al menos yo no voy intentando asustar a los de primero. _

_Estalló en risas. Le dio dos golpecitos en el hombro y le contestó: _

—_Ya veremos el año que viene si eso es verdad. _

_A Lily se le contagió la risa. _

Scorpius. Scorpius feliz, con ella. Ese era su recuerdo.

— ¡Expecto patronum!

Había funcionado, una yegua plateada había salido de su varita.

—Avisa a la directora, pídele ayuda.

La yegua salió a trote atravesando las paredes. Unos minutos después, McGonagall y una sanadora estaban ahí.

Scorpius se iba a poner bien.

* * *

Despertó, y la luz dañó sus ojos.

Cerró los ojos.

Fuese donde fuese que estuviese no podía ser el infierno, pensó. El infierno era lo que había dejado atrás.

Volvió a abrir los ojos.

Miró sus manos, no tenían ninguna marca de las heridas y, abrazadas a una de ellas, estaban las manos de Lily que le miraba fijamente.

— ¿Estoy en el cielo?

Pese a la situación, Lily no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Había estado llorando, tenía los ojos hinchados.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó en un susurro.

—Bien, ¿qué te ha pasado?

—Nada.

La luz se ocultó, cayeron lágrimas del cielo. De un cielo color chocolate que intentó esconderse tras su hombro.

—Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer.

¿Podía? ¿Se había ido el monstruo?

Acarició la larga cabellera pelirroja de Lily. Con ella a su lado, el mundo parecía más pequeño, más seguro. Quedaba reducido a un metro y cincuenta y cinco centímetros.

—Te lo prometo.

Lily había sido la causa y la solución.

Lily había ganado la batalla.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Este el fic ha sido el resultado de muchos cabezazos contra el teclado y muchas paranoias en mi cabeza. Nunca imaginé que escribiría algo así.

Me ha gustado escribirlo, así que espero que ha vosotros os haya gustado leerlo.

Ahora necesito escribir algo alegre.

Nos leemos.


End file.
